eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough
Even through this say walkthough, it is more like a checklist of what to do in the game in order to get the ending, you want. since its a check list there will include a lot of spoilers. Routes (Centakus Mode) aka Story mode In the main game, there are 3 main routes: *Technology Route - This route is to join with Eida to create technology weapons and battle ships. **'This Route is the only route that will lead to the True History Ending given all the requirements are fulfilled. ' *Magic Route - This route is to join with Orufan to fuse magical creatures. **This is the only way to get Riseru ending, Garmus must join in order to for that to happen. *Overlord Route - This route is conquer every territory by declaring war against them. **Haishera Demon Nation - need to be conquer also if Append01 is on Easiest way to determine which route you are in: Techology Route and Magic Route: '''At one point of the game, Eida and Orufan will pay a visit. After their visit, both Liselle and Aru will have a 'Star' on their head. By speaking to each of them, a '!' will appear on their head. By proceeding with Aru's option, you chose to side with Eida (Technology Route); if proceeding with Liselle's option, you chose to side with Orfan (Magic Route). '''Overlord Route: Declare war against any one of the Marshal. The other 2 will declare war on you immediately. You will be stuck on that route permanently. Once this is done, there is no turning back. Just because this is done does not mean you will get the overlord route. There are certain criterias that needs to be fulfilled. Supreme King Route Here are the choices that must be selected in order to obtain this ending. It is required to completely ignore the '!' events from either Aru or Liselle and any character related events. Declaring war on any marshal will automatically result in either Overlord Route or if you fail to meet the requirements: Bad Ending. Doing any sort of character events are strongly NOT recommended. *The brothel must be upgraded to level 5. This can be done anytime, but the earlier the better. All the uncaptured girls will need to be H (You should H the ones you captured anyway) to the point where H-ing them no longer requires anymore money. Once this criteria is met, Lilleta will be available for H. *There should be a total of 13 girls in the brothel at the very end for selection. *Once all the criterias are fulfilled, when proceeding to the next turn, the ending will automatically be unlocked. *My personal recommendation on Kingdom Conquer order if this is your first playthrough (If not, you can do it in any order except for the first and last): ルモルーネ公国 (Has to be first) --> ザフハ部族国 --> アンナローツェ王国 --> エレン・ダ・メイル --> ラナハイム王国 (This one is take them down when they declare war on you so it varies) --> ユン・ガソル連合国 --> 意戒の山嶺 --> バーニエ領/キサラ領/ディナスティ領 --> ハイシェラ魔族国 --> ドゥム＝ニール (Has to be last). ルモルーネ公国: This is the first capital that must be overthrown before 'ラナハイム王国 'has a chance to take it over, which is pretty early in the part of the game. 'コーラリム山道' is recommended to be taken over first and required if it is your first playthrough. This will result in the first H-scene with Coroma and she will join your party. Taking over 首都フォミアル will result in the second H-scene and she will be available in the brothel. エレン・ダ・メイル: War must be declared against this kingdom and conquered whenever. Events from Meimei must be ignored. アンナローツェ王国: When this kingdom requests for assistance or when war is declared against ザフハ部族国, either selection actually does not matter. However, choosing 要請を応える is easier but Faith cannot be recruited. By choosing this option, once ザフハ部族国 is conquered, Li Anes will declare war against you right away. Once she is defeated, the option アンナローツェを叩き潰す must be selected. Simply conquer the Kingdom. By choosing the other option, this ultimately means you can declare war against them whenver you wish after ザフハ部族国 has been anniliated. Faith can only be recruited by going through this method. By going with this approach, イウス街道 must be conquered before capturing the capital or you are stuck with no H scenes. The reason behind this is because Li Anes is in that territory. So if the capital is captured, she is technically not. By conquering the mentioned territory, she is forced to retreat back to the capital so she can be captured once defeated ユン・ガソル連合国: At the start of the game, they are at war against you. If this too difficult, simply ceasefire with them until you are ready. The kingdom must be conquered prior to choosing the Techology or Magic Route. The easiest way is to completely not choose a route altogether as mentioned in the beginning. バーニエ領 / キサラ領 / ディナスティ領: Declaring war against either one of the three capitals will result a war in all three. If this is done, there is no way to revert it back. Subsequently, declaring war against either of the nation will make both the Technology and Magic route inaccessible. ラナハイム王国: If the option is available: 援軍要請を受諾する must be selected. This option means a war will take place. The reason this choice needs to be selected is because Lacrille will be casting a thunderstorm, and this will block the path to 意戒の山嶺. In order to stop this, Kries must be defeated in a mandatory that takes place within the next few turns. War will still continue from this point. After taking サンハネ荒野, Feruano 'will come to be a hostage. The following choices must be selected: '隷属を許す then 企みを潰す. Then proceed with the game and leave them alone until they declare war on you again. Once that happens, conquer them entirely. In other routes, they declare you much later because Kreis witnessed the events he did not want to see (Feruano getting raped). ザフハ部族国: Once war has been declered against this country and グントラム大要塞 has been conquered, Neneka will be captured. Go back to the city and you will see a Neneka event at the castle. The following choice must be selected: 自分の手駒に加える. After the next turn, go to the jail again to get a H-scene. After the following turn, speak to her again in the castle and she will join your party. This must be done before conquering the kingdom as Neneka must be in the party before capturing Alphimia. This does not mean that Neneka has to participate in the battle or be at the enemy capital. She just has to be in the party. ドゥム＝ニール: War must be declared and conquered. Make sure you save this one for last. If you have AP1 installed, you will need to defeat Haishera (ハイシェラ魔族国)' '''first'.' 意戒の山嶺: When Air Cial comes to challege you to a 1v1 battle, simply choose the second option (今は戦わない) to not participate. Declare war on them when you feel comfortable. '意戒の山嶺''' is one of the harder battles if this is your first playthrough. ハイシェラ魔族国: This kingdom will only be available if you beat the game once. They also must be conquered in order to get the ending. It is recomemnded to conquer them second last. Magic Route Magic Route (if done correctly) will only lead to Rewritten History Ending. Liselle END can only be gain during Magic Route. Feruano, Margerita and Neneka END can be obtained in both Magic route and Weapon route. The list below outlines mainly how to get Liselle's requirement as that is by far the most difficult ending to unlock. In addition to this, all of the proper events will be seen. *After Eida and Orfan comes for a visit, there should be a 'Star' marked on top of Liselle. By speaking to her once, there should be a '!' on top of her head. Simply proceed with that and you are in the Magic Route. Do NOT speak to Aru and say yes, or you are stuck in the Eiferia Route. *Nafuka will join as you enter Magic Route. It is important to have her participate in combat as during a specific period, she needs to participate in combat in order to trigger an event. Special missions do not work. She must be attacking or defending a place in order to count as participating in a battle. *Red-stamped (Important) quests 207, 212-225 needs to be completed! unlocks over time. *Garmus and Bell must join your party. (if not in party it will lead to another ending) **When you speak to Garmus the first time in his castle at the very early part of the game, the following choices must be selected: 何者かが起こした災厄 then ただちに処断 **When Garmus comes and speaks to you the second time, the following choice must be selected: 必要なことならば……After this selection, there will be a '!' in the castle with Bell. The following choice must be selected: 正直に答える. **A few turns after selecting the route, Garmus will request your assistance and the mission: 折玄の森調査 will be available. The turn after the completion of this quest, Garmus will declare war against you. After taken over the first base, Bell will join you. If this is not happening, then the choices selected from above were done incorrectly. After this event, simply just conquer Garmus' nation and he will join you. However, the event from Elfaticia must be done before taking Garmus down. More information below. **'Not confirmed': Completion of the 4 missions from both Bell and Garmus after they join your party. *Must gain the trust from Elfaticia. **In order to gain her trust, you must level Meimei up to (24+)? with max loyalty. Right after finishing Garmus' Request(折玄の森調査), there will be an event that can be triggered in town. After a series of events, eventually, there will be a choice that will be given. それでも信じたい must be selected. MayMay's Event can start even MayMay is Lvl16+. **Once the above choice is selected, there will be a fight that can be triggered on the world map under エレン・ダ・メイル. Simply beat the battle. It is required to do this chain of event before saving Garmus as this all can be done within the same turn. **Once Elfaticia joins your party, simply level her and raise her loyalty. There will be available events from the castle/keep. *Some of the events that will be seen during this route: **Eida and Orfan will stop at war each other for a short period of time. This is actually not really visible from the world map but through lore as they work together to defeat the Undead General. Liselle's 3rd and 4th H scene. The 4th one is not triggered through the 'Heart' icon like other H scenes in the game. **Orfan will reveal the 'natural' crystal disaster event verbally. **All four marshals will have a drink in a bar. *When all the above has been completed, simply declare war against バーニエ領 and a battle against レクシュミ takes place immediately. After you beat her, she will retreat back to the capital. *If all the criterias were met, Orufan will join your party the turn after war has been declared against バーニエ領 *Once Eida has been defeated (Generals with her will be Rekushumi, Eida and Lune), the undead general will attack and he must be defeated. During this battle, Rekushumi will join you. Eiferia Route Aka: Technology Route, Mag-Tech Route... The following endings can be unlocked in Technology route: Gulandross, Feruano, Margerita, Neneka and most importantly, the True History ending. The True History ending is designed to be played during the second playthrough, as a book can be purchased fron the Seniru Firm that lists all the requirements. The problem with the book is that it is generally very vague so the contents will not be listed here. Requirements: All main characters must be recruited with the exception of Faith, Nafuka, Orufan and Haishera. Their events, quests and friendship must be earned. Sounds easy, but it isn't. A single event missed (Margerita is a perfect example because it requires her to participate in combat) will lock you into rewritten history route.' In order to unlock all the events, all main characters must be at least level 30, preferably high 30's.' Unless stated, do not declare war against any nation The requirements of the route will be first sorted out first by character, then by Kingdom. Weiss - The nightmare (dream) event must be seen. Liselle - Two H-scene events must be seen. Riseru friendship earned. Aru/Al - Weiss and Aru's moon viewing event, the choice ふざけるな must be selected. Also, events from Elfaticia must be seen, which means Elfaticia's level must be high. Three Musketeers - All four H events must be seen. By the time this is seen, Gulandross's loyalty should be max and his level is exceptionally high when he joins your party. Margerita - She will ask you to take her to the battle field two times during different times. This must be done. Li Anes - When she challenge you and is defeated 英雄を手厚く扱う must be selected. Neneka - When she is captured: 誓約を解く must be selected to free her. All three of her H-scenes must be viewed. Alphimia - Neneka must be in your party when she is captured. Once the events are locked, the option ネネカに任せる must be selected. Neneka and Alphimia's H-scene unlock each other. Kreis - Must be freed. Lacrille - Must take the mission to free Kreis. Feruano - When she comes as a hostage, the following choices must be selected: 隷属を許す, then 仲間に引きこむ. Air Cial - Must win all three of her battles. Don't defeat her during the third battle. Corona/Gilk - First, when ラナハイム王国 declares war against the player, the choice: 援軍要請を受諾す must be selected. Once コーラリム山道 are taken over by ラナハイム王国, simply take it back. That is the first requirement to get both characters to join you. There will be events where Corona's portrait will be seen at the farm and other certain buildings, etc. After these dialogues, it will trigger her H-scenes. There friendship is earned when they join the party. Meimei - lvl14+ for her event. After defeat Eren da Mel event, an event to appear at the capital during this event それでも信じたい must be selected. Elfaticia - Requirements Meimei must be met and she will join you. Dalmagna - First event must be seen right after joining Eida's route. 鋼の檻 defense mission must be completed. The second event will be seen once the red-stamped quests have been completed. Haishera - She is completely unrelated to the story and have zero bearing. Obtaining her territory or defeating her is not a requirement. Lune - You will need to take her to a battle at least once when she requests after joining the party. Garmus - Dialogue choices must be selected: 何者かが起こした災厄, ただちに処断, 必要なことならば……He must be saved later in the game as well. Bell - Dialogue choices must be selected: 正直に答える Unless stated, do not declare war against any nation. Work in progress. ENDs and Endings First of all True History END isn't recommend in the first game play. (require to defeat lvl 30 enemy solo) within 20 weeks or so, but it is possible to be done in 12-14 week if abuseing quest 067. This will somewhat be a checklist of events that is need for true ending. In most case, gaining friendship and join party(仲間になる) is the main requirement in this ending. True History END mainly requires: *Eiferia (Weapon) Route, Red Mission (Luna & Eida) quest cleared *Friendship with all Listed Character *Trust of Garmus and Elfaticia Riseru END mainly requires: *Orfan (Magic) Route, Red Mission (Nafuka & Orfan) quest cleared *Trust of Garmus and Elfaticia Other required events happens over time and when Character reach a Level. Melkia Centakus: weissheit lv 35, lissele lv 32, aru lv30 - got Liselle 2nd H scene - Friendship - Aru realize she falling for weiss - got weiss nightmare scene (Aru Scene) Kisara : bell lv 32, garumus lv 35 the event i got : - finished mission spar with Garmus (last garumus special mission) - finished 4th bell recruit mission - Each mission unlock when pervus are done and Bell are Lvl(28-31) - finished defend steel cage mission Barnie : ryune lv 30, Eida lv 33 the event i got : - Eida scene, got ryune trust - finished valiant, my own madou ship special mission - finished the other 2 madou ship special mission Yun-Gasoru : glandross lv 36, ruine lv 32, elmina & patty lv 30 the events i got : - after conquering yun gasoru, finished elmina trouble, till i got event where weiss go to date with three musketeer & glandross playing with cats - weiss take glandross to tavern and drinking together -> unlock yun gasoru ending Annalote kingdom: (treated ri annes well, marguerita joined) ri annes lv 30, marguerite lv 28 the event i got : - marguerite h scene, marquerita treated soldier (1st) - ri annes 2nd H scene - marquerite treated soldier (2st), ri annes do marguerita hair scene,' 2nd marguerite scene, then 2 more marguerite event -> level her to 29' Zafuha tribe: Alphimia Lvl 27+, Neneka Lvl 22+ for True History END Alphimia Lvl 29+, Neneka Lvl 25+ for Neneka END *Alphimia - H-scene at Lvl 26, Lvl 29 *Neneka - H-scene at Lvl 21, Lvl 23, Lvl 25 -- unlock neneka ending? **Nenka Friendship at Lvl 22, Alphimia at Lvl 27 **Neneka and Alphimia event are unlock in order. ex: Neneka event, Alphimia event, Neneka event ... etc. **Neneka event Lvl 18 Star, Lvl 20 Star, Lvl 21 Heart, Lvl 22 Star, Lvl 23 Heart, Lvl 25 Heart **Alphimia event Lvl 22 Star, Lvl 24 Star, Lvl 26 Heart, Lvl 27 Star, Lvl 29 Heart Lanaheim: ---creiss lv 32, feruano & lacrille lv 28 Feruano - Lvl 18 - Star & Love event - Scene 03-04 *Lvl 21-25 - Star - one event per lvl, with 1 or 2 weeks apart. - CG 06-09 *Lvl 26 - Heart - Scene 03-05 - Friendship -- Unlocked Feruano Ending? **After Lanaheim is conquer. *Feruano vs Lacrille Event - after geting friendship with both Feruano and Lacrille Lacrille - Join Scene 03-08 - Friendship *- lacrille hugging animal doll (2nd event one) Creiss give weiss his feruano collection, creiss training event then creiss last event (u guys should see it)->level creiss to 34 Mountain of Warning (Dragon tribe) *Air Ciel - Join - Friendship **Lvl 31 Star - Talk about Neko **Lvl 32 Heart - Scene 03-11 **Lvl 34 Star - CG 07-04 Eren da mell ---elfatishia lv 32, meimei lv 28 Elfatishia - Join - Friendship after 2 event + 1 week *Heart - Scene 04-02 - happen after learning the sercet of Madou Koukaku - after Garmus join *Elfatishia & MayMay - Lvl 26 & Lvl 20 - Heart - Scene 04-05 *Lvl 33? - Heart - Scene 04-03 MayMay - Lvl 13 Star - CG 07-10 - elfatishia seek confort on weiss (3rd event), elfatishia & meimei try weiss cake event -> level elfatishia to 33 Rumorune Dukedom: Corona & Gilk - Join and Friendship gain - True History END *Corona Lvl 13 Star - Chestnut conversation? *Corona Lvl 17 Heart - Scene 04-06 *Corona Lvl 21? Star - CG 08-05 *Corona Lvl 25? Heart - Scene 04-07 *Gilk - Lvl 18 Star - harvest fest with gilk & corona Dumn=Nir : dalmagna lv 35 the event i got : - dalmagna first event,' weiss give him a madou weapon but he joke saying gonna sold it for sake (Lv37)' Checklist? Northern Capital Kisara *During the Visit to Kisara, after prolog: **1. When asked what you think about the crystallization of Invitia, answer''' 'Someone planned this disaster' 何者かが引き起こした災厄'. After that he'll ask what you'll do if you know who the culprit is, answer him with Punish immediately' 'ただちに処断する"' *Garmus first visit after Kisara: **2. Next question event is Garmus asking you if you want to be an emperor, answer' 'If it is necessary'' '"必要なことならば". Afterwards Bell will threaten you, choose ''''Be honest' "正直に答える". *Garmus next visit: **3. Then, Garmus will ask for joint investigation of Woods in curve(Noias battle), choose'' '''Cooperate with him.' *If you followed all the choices above, Garmus will consider you as a trustworthy man. *Kisara will declare war after and depending on your relation with Garmus, the story will be branched: **'Wrong choices: '''Bell will stay with Garmus, and both of them will be killed by Noias after Kisara conquered. **'Weisheit as trustworthy man:' Bell will ask help from Weisheit since Garmus got possessed by Noias. You'll have Bell as general, and Garmus too after conquering Kisara. Yun-Gasoru Country Union *After Prologue - Weiss will decide to send "cease fire" request or not. **refuse the initial "cease fire" after prolog (warning their Three Musketeer got boost to level 28+) *If ceased fire around week 16, a suspicious man request and join you party, named Gent-Mask(Gentleman of Mask). Guess who he is... He's a Lvl 30 with 2 mov, he have around 3 events during his stay (His last event will be the one where he found a treasure(glow ball of light - guess what it is). He will leave you when you choose a route or enter hostile relation with Yun Gax.(Even if you didn't see all 3 event). **Notes: After taken 2 of Zafuha territories Yun-Gax will warn you, at the 3rd territory they will declare war. Same apply for Yun-Gax, Zafuha will warn and attack you after 3rd territory. (it is possible to cease fire, after that you can attack as much as you like.) **Notes: Eiferia (Weapon) Route can only be enter during neutral relationship. (Matters not if you are once or twice in hostile relation.) *AFTER choose Elferia (Eida) route and got allied with Yan-Gasoru, Masked Gentleman(Gent Mask) will leave temporary - said she going back a bit to visit his left behind wife (*note lol..) **end turn, there will be an event on Yan-Gasoru. Ruine told a propaganda that cooperating with Melkia is only to stole their technology, while reporting to Gulandross and saying the information he took from Centakus is indeed valuable, but she worried if he's found out. with confidence Gulandross said not to worry as he used the magical mask? he got from Ruine to conceal his identity - leave Ruine speechless as she said its only a play of word and the mask is just an ordinary mask. --- in the end Ruine propose after there's nothing else to gain from Melkia they'll break alliance. Gulandross say he don't mind. **Next turn Masked gentleman back to meet Weiss again while saying he'll reveal something about himself. first one, well he's open his mask --- we already know that. Second as Weiss is also someone with natural talent as he is, he said he want to work together with Weiss to conquer the whole continent. Third as Melkia Yan-Gasoru is enemies, that would not be possible, so Gulandross wanna make an agreement with Weiss if East Melkia and Yan-Gasoru ever at war, after the war the loser should cooperate with the victor to conquer the continent. **After that event, one another, the three musketeer from Yan-Gasoru will visit Centakus ***Elmina - "Whos this hentai???" ***Patiruna - "What you doing Gulandross-sama?" ***Ruina - Gulandross "Sup, Ruina" **conquer Yan-Gasoru Union before Elferia joins the party. *Battle with Yun-Gax. (they will declare war after some times past) **After taken down the Industrial City Barusyuhaine or Research City Ruinhaine. Route to Capital City will be closed. After ending the week, the Three Musketeers will challenge you. After the battle Gulandross joins the battle and challenge you once again. ***If you declare war against Yun Gax, after battle with the Four Musketeer Elmina and Patiruna will be capture (Brothel). ***If they declare the war, there will be another battle with Elmina and Patiruna will attack you once more. **Capture City Capital, Gulandross die and Ruinn send to brothel, Elferia(Weapon) route closed. Ennarote Kingdom *After Zafuha's Attack on Ennarote, Margiretta request reinforcement. *If you choose to help Margiretta, after conquering Zafuha, Li Anes will attack. After defeating her, she will ask for you to listen to her reason. There are two choices: Destroy Annarote or hero capture(Li Anes) **First option will force Li Anes to join. (brainwash) ***After fall of Annarote, Li Anes and Margireta will be sent to brothel. Messiah join after prison scene. **Second option Margireta and Li Anes will join after Annarote is defeated. *if you refuse the help them True History ending will close. Li Anes' challenge event will not happen. **In order to conquer them, simply declare war. In order for Li Anes to join, she will need to be defeated at Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace(フォートガード神聖宮), simply conquer Ius Highway(イウス街道 - where Li Anes is) to return her to capital. After conquering Ennarote, Faith, Li Anes and Messiah will soon join. Note: Li Anes is require for Overlord Route. Note: When will she will return to Kingdom Capital Rondeglif "王都ロンテグリフ"??? Zafuha Tribe *After conquer Guntram Large Fort, Neneka will be captured. When you visit her on prison, the soldier will report that Neneka is under a contact and Weiss will get suspicious that Alphimia doing something to Neneka. Then there's 2 choice will be given which is something like "Force Party" or "Break Contact". **First option to enslave (Brainwash) her -> Neneka joins party and Neneka END closed **Second option to breack contact. (After a series of events, Neneka Joins) ***In Weiss will visit recovered Neneka & explain the situation. (Neneka can't recall some of her memories. Last thing she remember is her father,the former Zafuha tribe chief called her regarding Alphimia the dark elf and she cant believe now her father has died and Alphimia became next chief. She said she regards Alphimia as her own sister) ***next time you visit Neneka she'll join your party *Once conquer Capital Harenlarma, Alphimia will be defeated and about to die. **if Neneka is brainwash, Alfimia and Neneka will be send to Brothel. Alfimia Join. **if Neneka is not in party, Alfmia dies. cannot join. **if Neneka joins party and not brainwash, after defeated Zafuha, there are three option: ***First option Neneka will get revenge. Alfimia cannot join. ***Second option will imprison Alphimia and send Alphimia and Neneka to brothel. ***Third option Neneka choose, Neneka Lvl 18 Alfmia will join. Lanahaimu Kingdom *After conquering 4 territories (not including Rumorune territory), Ranahaimu will request to subordinate: **Accepting gets 2 other choice ***1st sent Feruano to brothel, Ranaheim will revolt ***2nd get Feruano to join party -> then level her 1/2 times there will be event with her. Follow all her event, then when Garmus declare war on you, Ranaheim will revolt. then its time you can finally defeat Creiss. after Ranaheim defeat, Lacrille will say there's undead Creiss in ranaheim. Finish her quest n you'll get Creiss join as ghost general ***(*additional note: However if you level Feruano and continue to do her event, Creiss will come to see her and cut the tie between them. After this you can declare war on Ranahaimu prematurely without Feruano leave the party. And Creiss in ghost form is available to recruit as well) **Keep fighting, Conquer Ranahaimu, Creiss will be kill in battle, Feruano suicide, you got Lacrille as captive. ***After brainwashing her, she'll join the party. no brothel prisoner. Eren da Mel *For alliance, a couple turns after the character event (Week 3-5) Eren da Mel will send an envoy to you, and then later MeiMei (pronounce MayMay) will join you as a unit. Raising MeiMei's loyalty prompts an alliance with Eren da Mel. (need to complete quest 002) *It is require that to accept Garmus' request, to explore Woods in Curve again. *In the MeiMei event after Elfatisha 2nd visit, requires that 2nd choose. to visit Eran da Mel *For Tyrant route, you can simply declare war on them and conquer their one territory. Their units are relatively weak for moderate levels, however on higher difficulties watch out for Elftishia's special which heals her forces (cost 95 power to use). **After conquering, Elfatishia is sent to the brothel after her capture event in the dungeon. Dumu=Niru *For Alliance, only possible in Eiferia Route, after route started event should happen. *For Tyrant route, nothing at all there is no prisoner so save it for last. Rumorune Dukedom *After the Intro, Ranaheim will start invading Rumorune seeking for fame & food supply and Rumorune Dukedom will ask your assistance **if you accept, after conquering Colarim Mountain Path, Corona and Gilk will join. **if not, once conquering Metropolitan Formial, Corona send to Brothel. Black.Corona Join. *If you wanted Rumorune's Capital, you cannot attack it as long as you accept to help it. But once you Lanahaimu stop attacking, Yun.Gax will start attacking Rumorune, you can take it back after. **if you don't do anything about Lanahaimu, around week 12 they will take over Rumorune's Capital, and you can capture it back after. (this way you can get Rumorune and Lanahaimu all at once.) Dragon Tribe (Mountain of Warning) *On the Air.Cial's second visit she will ask you to fight her **Fight her - She is Lvl 30 and Weiss will be the only one fighting - After you win, her events can continue. ***AI return to the base when low heath and not in combat, as long as you are fighting her and not using Special Attack, she will not run away. **Give Up - nothing will happen (She will come back as long as you visit Eida after her visit). *After Eida visiting event and joining a Route, An ! event will appear on Mountain of Warning, you can visit Air. *In the 2nd visit, a Dragon will go berserk, and you have to fight it **Lvl 40 Fire Dragon (not the dragons you can create), his Hp Regen over time. "be warned" *In the next visit, you will have to defend Air.Cial, **defeat other dragons and defend Air.Cial, battle fail if Air.Cial is defeated. Air is a '''THIRD PARTY', you will do combat (attack each other if you are close to each other). **'Effective strategy': since there are 3 dragons about to attack her, ignore the middle dragon because Air Ciel can handle it alone. Focus on the 2 dragons at the side and advance a little bit so the spawning dragons will come at you and not Air Ciel. (Do be careful when the dragons use their skill, it pushes you a lot. One time it pushed me to Air Ciel and I killed her accidentally.) *'Spoilers': During first time meeting Air.Cial she ask about the Capital Crystallization, **On second meeting Weiss will ask about her preference on man, then she'll answer someone who could match her (free translation) then she'll offer to have a match with Weiss **1st visit to mountain, Weiss wants to see Air.Cial again **On 2nd visit to Mountain, you will meat a Dragon, after battle Air will tell about Capital Crystallization cause dragon to berserk and there is no cure other than killing it. **(*note dunno what's the right translation, 1st assumption : Ea Ciel is infected & she call for her dragon friend to finish her, while Weiss interfere OR Ea Ciel try to defeat her other berserk dragon friend and got injured & forced to take dragon form while Weiss interfere)